one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samus Aran vs Iron Man
Two heroes in armor who have saved the galaxy multiple times fight to the death in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!!!! Battle Samus landed on earth,smack dab in the middle of new york city,to check something out.There were rumors of a man with dark power around the area,as she heard from people across the galaxy. Samus jumped out of her ship and looked around,but when she jumped down,she was punched by Iron Man,sending her flying into a building. Iron Man:Welp....that's gonna cost a lot of money to fix. Jarvis:About 1,000 dollars,sir. Iron Man:I can pay for that with ease! Samus emerged from the explosion with little injury. Samus:He must be the man I heard about. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Samus instantly sped at Iron man and punched him repeatedly,then kicked him into the air before dropping several bombs,causing tony to land on them and send him back into the air,where Samus hit him with a screw attack,then punched him down,but tony stopped himself mid air and flew into samus,punching her repeatedly before blasting her several times,then did a double axe handle before firing 2 blasts at her,causing an explosion to occur. 50! Samus emerged from the explosion and fired several missiles at Tony,then jumped above him while tony avoided all the missiles,then knocked him to the ground before kicking him several times,then did a charge shot,sending him flying into a car.Iron Man then picked up the car and threw it at her before flying into her,punching her in the stomach before throwing her into the car,then hit the car's engine,causing a massive explosion to send Samus flying out of the city and crashing into a mountain,damaging her armor somewhat. 40! Tony landed before her and crossed his arms. Jarvis:Your paying is now 2,000,000 Tony:2-WAIT!?WHAT?HOW!? Jarvis:You damaged several buildings with that explosion and destroyed a car. Tony:...oh. Samus charged at Tony and kneed him,then sped behind him and kicked him in the leg,then punched him in the back repeatedly before throwing him down,then jumping up and dropping several bombs before doing a charge shot,causing the bombs to hit tony,then have him be hit by the charge shot,causing a crater to form.Tony flew up and uppercut Samus,then kicked her down before firing a repulser blast. 30! Samus managed to roll out of the way and fire a shot shot,but Tony managed to avoid it and punch her several times,then kicked her a few feet back before flying at her,but Samus managed to catch him and fire a full power charge shot,sending him flying and destroying his armor.However,a pod landed and the hulkbuster armor emerged,allowing tony to take control of it. Tony:Thanks for the upgrade!Now lets see if all that talent catch match up to the power of the hulkbuster armor. 20! Tony slammed his foot to the ground,causing Samus to fly up into the air,then punched her,sending her flying several feet away,then fired a full power repulser blast,destroying 1/4 of Samus' armor,including the top of it. Tony:Waiwaiwai...you're a girl!? 10! Samus used the remainder of her armor to charge up a zero laser,then fired it at Tony with all the power she had,causing Tony to fly out into space from the impact. K.O!!!!! Samus collapsed in exhaustion and Tony crashed into a mountain when he landed from space,causing massive crater in it. Tony:That's gotta leave a mark...ooh,i'm gonna have to have surgery from this. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.... SAMUS ARAN! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 3